


Fridays

by ryuuen_kurai



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuen_kurai/pseuds/ryuuen_kurai





	Fridays

Massu doesn't like scary movies -- stories about ghosts and monsters and psycho-killers and creatures that lurk in the night; hates them _almost_ as much as he hates bugs, never mind if he just actually starred in a horror drama; wishes he never did, anyway -- still has nightmares about faceless black ladies and never-ending night trips and being strangled to death by a possessed Edo-period Tegoshi; thinks he should've just swapped roles with his best friend in the first place, would've preferred being half- _bald_ than being scared half to death any day.  
  
Koyama likes scary movies, especially western re-makes; thinks they're funny and cheesy and oh-so-fake; wonders who filmmakers think they're fooling with such obviously fabricated stuff; usually spends Friday nights he doesn't go out watching DVDs; sometimes invites some NEWS members along.  
  
Massu curls up on the other end of the couch, keeping his eyes intently on the screen inspite of himself; looks at Koyama weirdly when the older man laughs during one of the particularly scary parts; jumps when the lead character lets out a piercing scream; starts inching closer to Koyama when the "ghost" begins walking towards said lead character...  
  
Koyama actually freezes when he suddenly feels a desperate clasp on his sleeve; relaxes, when hears a badly disguised whimper; looks down at Massu who had practically thrown himself at Koyama, buried his face against the other's shoulder muttering, "Make it stop. Make it stop, Koyama," over and over again.  
  
Koyama couldn't help but laugh; didn't expect Massu to be _this_ affected; throws an arm around Massu's shoulder by instinct, in hopes of comforting the younger man, who had begun shaking; whispers, "What are you so afraid of? There aren't any bugs," not quite keeping the amusement from his voice; yelps as Massu bites down _hard_ on his shoulder in retaliation.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it." He finally says, reaching out for the remote; turns off the DVD player, puts on one of the late-night comedy shows he knows Massu was fond of.  
  
Massu glares at him but relaxes visibly, doesn't seem to mind the arm still draped around his shoulders; only stops glaring when Koyama produces a box of pocky out of nowhere; thinks he's never hanging out with Koyama on Fridays again. _Ever._  
  
Though, of course, _Saturdays_ are a different matter altogether.


End file.
